Memorias Perdidas
by odettealexis1996
Summary: Judai Yuki y sus amigos luchaban con unos malvadas personas poseidas pero su motivo era secuestrar a la Princesa Ayame Akaito por un malvado Brujo llamado Norfeo ha estado enamorado de la Princesa Ayame y Judai tiene rescatarla y tiene que a ir a Hong Kong y Despues Norfeo le hace un hechizo para que no vuelva recordar a Judai ¿Que Hara Judai entonces? Leeanlo muy pronto la conti


**DisClamier: **_Yu Gi Oh Gx no me pertenece solo a su respectivo Mangaka y solo esto es fines de Lucro así que Solo Fic me pertenece porque yo lo escribí hay OC S (otros personajes) Espero que les gusten disfruten._

**Las Memorias Perdidas~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_entre el vacio del tiempo atrás que hace mucho tiempo en el Imperio Akaito El Viejo Espadachín Akaito Haruno el Abuelo de las pequeñas Akaito Sora y Akaito Ayame lucho contra el Viejo Mondachi Karuko y aunque perdió la guerra y después de que Viejo Espadachín Haruno murió en la batalla pero dejo su poder a su nieta Akaito Ayame._

_al pasar de los años las dos nietas crecieron tienen como 16 segundo año y 15 primer año están estudiando en la academia de duelos para ser duelistas profesionales aunque las memorias de Akaito Ayame están a punto de ser borrados en cuanto unas personas poseídas entraron a la academia para atacar a la princesa Ayame._

**No lo harás primero debes derrotarme a mí en un duelo** -desafió al persona poseída

**Nee-chan,¿Que haces?** -pregunto

**Que mas, mensa retando este loco así que yo y Edo nos encargamos de esto tu ve con Sho y no dejes que te atrapen !¿entiendes?! **-dijo Sora muy seria activando su disco de duelo junto con Edo y corre Ayame hacia donde esta Sho

**!Hay que huir Rapido, Ayame-Chan Si Aniki Llegara Rápido estaríamos Bien! **-Decia Sho agarrandola de la mano

_"__**Judai"**_** ¿UH?! !SHO-KUN MIRA! **-Grito Ayame de lo que esta sorprendida de unos de esas personas poseidas

**!AYAME-CHAN, HUYE! !YO ME ENCARGARE! **-Exclamo Sho serio

**De Acuerdo, Sho-Kun ¿UH? !AWWWWWWWWWWW! -**Dije ya corriendo que la atrapa alguien del brazo y le golpea en la cabeza me dejo inconsciente

**Esa Voz fue de ...!NO ME DIGAN LE PASO ALGO A ELLA! !Vamos Rapido, Kenzan! **-presentio algo un Joven mi amigo que parece que fui secuestrada y hace que su amigo se apresure mas ya que iban corriendo

**Si de acuerdo, Aniki-Saurus **-dijo Kenzan corriendo atras de su amigo Yuki Judai

mientras que fue batido Sho estuvo por un buen rato y justo Judai, Kenzan observan a Sho inconsiente

**!SHO! !DESPIERTA! **-intenta despertar Judai a Sho

**ummm...? ¿Aniki? !ANIKI! !LO SIENTO NO PUDE PROTEGER A AYAME-CHAN! **-mientras que se desperto Sho se desespero mucho

**Calmate, Sho -**tratando de calmar a su Amigo Sho

**!JAJAJAJA! **-se rio alguien que aparecio arriba de los tres Jovenes

**¿UH? !OYE TU! !DEVUELNOS A AYAME-SENPAI! **-grito Kenzan furioso con ese hombre no humano que me tenia entre sus brazos a mi

**No lo hare ya que ella es mia ahora si quieren recuperarla deben venir a China al Lugar de Hong Kong y Luchare contra ti, YUKI JUDAI -**dijo ese hombre entre sus brazos a mi y diciendole el lugar para poder rescatar a mi si es que lo vencen

**Acepto tu reto pero sera un duelo **-dijo Judai mirandolo seriamente a ese hombre 

**Muy bien nos veremos hasta entonces, Yuki Judai **-dijo ese hombre despareciendo junto a Ayame y justo aparecio Sora con Edo

**¿Judai? -**Llamo Sora

**¿Uh? Ah...Sora **-dijo Judai sin animos

**¿Donde esta, Ayame? **-pregunto Sora

**Se la Llevaron ese Hombre Norfeo **-le contesto Judai sin animos como triste

**Con que se la Llevaron...ya veo !YUKI JUDAI! -**Dijo Sora ya poniendose enojada y que grita el nombre de Judai

**¿Uh? !AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! **-Miro a Sora y es golpeado por Sora que tanto Sora lo coge de la chaqueta lo queria golpear mas lo lanzo al suelo y se fue con Edo

**¿Sora-onee-chan? **-llamo Sho

**No Me molestes, Sho-Kun -**dijo Sora enojada que le dio la espalda a sus amigos y se fue con Edo

mientras que en la habitacion del dormitorio de Osiris Red los muchachos al oir la noticia estaban triste que yo fui secuestrada que tanto Silencio le enoja al Joven Manjoume Jun.

**!AHHHHH! !ESTO ME MOLESTA! **-dijo Manjoume yendose de la habitacion furioso

**Tal Debi ser mas fuerte para poder a salvar a Ayame-chan **-dice Sho sintiendose culpable

**Sho, no es tu culpa como dije es culpa mia yo no debi dejar que se la llevaran **-dijo Judai triste

_**"Aniki"**_** -**penso Kenzan preocupado

**!AHHHHHHHH! !YA TONTOS! **-Asuka se canso de ver a sus amigos con caras triste que les da unos grandes golpes

**¿Que haces, Asuka?** -pregunto Judai

**!ME PREGUNTAS QUE HAGO LO DE SIEMPRE CUANDO MIS AMIGOS ESTAN TRISTE ME CANSA DE VERLOS ASI SE VEN PATETICOS! **-le contesto Asuka enojadisima

**O_O -**los tres quedandose sorprendidos de las palabras de su amiga Asuka

**!SI TANTO SI SIENTEN TRISTES POR AYAME ENTONCES VAYAN A RESCATARLA! **-Se enoja Asuka ganas de golpearlos

**Asuka, tienes razon vamos a rescatar a Ayame juntos no hay porque ponernos con estas caras tristes ** -dijo Judai con energia para poder salvar a Ayame

**!Si eso es Vamos! . -**dijeron los muchachos con alegria

**pero... ¿Como lo hacemos? O.O -**Dijo Judai confuso y pregunto

**DDDDD: **-Cayeron al Suelo Sho, Kenzan, Fubuki y Asuka como Judai puede ser tan idiota

**Me lo tenia de ti, Aniki -.-" **-dijo Sho cayendole una gota anime de agua

_**:::::En El Pais de China, Ciudad Hong Kong::::**_

_En un Palacio Grande que habitaba el Gran Sabio Norfeo junto a su Hermano gemelo Murfeo y sus sirvientes tenian en una hermosa Habitacion a una Joven de 17 años acostada en una bella cama llena alrededor de hermosas Joyas y al entrar el Gran Sabio Norfeo como vio a la Princesa del Imperio Akaito como desde los Siglos XVI ha estado enamorado de la Princesa por eso no soportaba que la Princesa este enamorada de un Plebeyo Como Yuki Judai asi como lo veia a Yuki Judai como un Simple Plebeyo el Corazon del Gran Sabio Norfeo se rompe cada vez que La Princesa del Imperio Akaito esta con la persona Incorrecta aunque ese Momento quiso Besarla sintio que ella Susurro en sus Labios._

_**"Judai..." **_-Susurro el Nombre del chico que ella ama

**No puedo Besarla ya que solo Piensa en ese Plebeyo ¿Por Que Ayame-Hime te Enamoraste de ese Plebeyo? Me duele que no soy yo que ocupa tu Corazon -**dijo el gran Sabio sintiendose mal ya que le duele tanto que el amor que siente por la Princesa no es correspondido

**¿Uh? **-se desperto la Princesa del Emperio Akaito

**¿Estas Despierta?** -pregunto El Gran Sabio Norfeo

**Esa Voz es...!Ahh! !Norfeo! ¿Q-Que Hago Aqui? **-Dijo La Princesa del Imperio me dia dormida al oir la voz del Gran Sabio se quedo sorprendida y Pregunto

**Te Tengo como mi Rehen para que ese Plebeyo Venga por ti** -le contesto El Gran Sabio Norfeo

**¿Plebeyo? Te Refieres a Judai, pierdes tu tiempo yo se que amo a Judai pero el No vendra por mi ya que solo para el una chica que le da problemas **-decia la princesa ya sabiendo que el chico que ella ama no la va a salvar

**Siempre has sido asi tanto como tu y tu Hermana Sora **-dijo El Gran Sabio Norfeo enojado la agarro del brazo muy fuerte

**¿Eh? !AWWWWWWW! !DUELE SUELTAME, NORFEO!** -grito la Princesa con dolor que le daba Norfeo

**!TU SABES COMO ME SIENTO TE LO DIJE VARIAS VECES QUE A TI TE AMO PERO SOLO TU AMAS A ESE PLEBEYO PERO EL NO TE AMA !¿POR QUE SIEMPRE TENGO SUFRIR POR TI?! !YO TE AMO, AYAME-HIME! **-grito tanto el Gran Sabio Norfeo que le confeso que la Ama tanto y La Princesa Akaito con tristeza

_**:::::::::En El Pais de Japon, En La Isla de la Academia de duelo:::::**_

_Mientras que Los Muchachos empacaban sus cosas con el permiso del Rector Samejima se van Al Pais de China al coger el Avion compraron los Boletos y que Subieron al Avion Se Pusieron en sus Asientos Asuka Junto Junko Atras Iban Momoe Junto Fubuki, Manjoume Junto Kenzan, Sora Junto Edo y Judai Junto Sho pero parece solo quedaba pensando en Ayame en la sonrisa de ella y el enojo de ella Aunque Sho se daba cuenta que parece que Judai estaba en las Nubes aparte de un atrolondrado solo esta pensando en una chica osea esa chica es Ayame aunque Judai que es su amiga de peleas de tonterias no dejaba de pensar en ella. _

**¿Aniki? **-Lo Llamo

**¿Uh? ¿Que pasa, Sho? -**pregunto

**Estas Pensando en Ayame-Chan **-le dio la directo Sho a Judai

**¿Eh? O/O No, claro que no ¿Por que Deberia pensar en ella? **-se sonrojo Judai le dio la directa y se dio la vuelta

**Estoy en lo correcto estabas pensando en Ayame-Chan **-dice Sho sonriendo

**No es cierto...yo Ah olvidalo, Sho voy a dormir **-dijo Judai nervioso y se recuesta en el asiento se queda dormido hasta Llegar

**Aniki nunca Cambias **_**"pero con su rostro ya me di cuenta que si estaba pensado en Ayame-chan" **_-dice Sho Burlandose de su amigo porque sabia que muy pronto se dara cuenta Judai que esta enamorado de Ayame

_**"No Jamas me pudiera enamorar de Ayame ya que para mi solo me da problemas" **_-pensaba en su mente Judai

_**:::::::Pais China, Ciudad Hong Kong::::::**_

_Que en Palicio Grande en la Habitacion en donde estaba La princesa Ayame y El gran Sabio Norfeo que le seguia sujetando de la mano muy fuerte que la hacia daño a Ayame y que Grito su Nombre._

**!JUDAI AYUDAME! **-Grito su nombre con toda su garganta

_**:::::en pleno viaje:::**_

_Desde de que dormía en el avión Judai en un despertar de ojos escucho la voz de su amiga y salió del avión volando activando su disco de duelo poniendo su carta de Heroe Elemental Neos y la invoca lo lleva a china y donde se encuentra Ayame. Justo que Norfeo antes que bese a Ayame llega Judai con Neos por la ventana muy serio. _

**Has Venido ¿Eh? -**dijo Norfeo todavía sujetando la mano de Ayame

**Si Así es regrésame a Ayame **-dijo Judai serio

**¿Por ****qué estas Aquí, Idiota? **-pregunto La Princesa Ayame enojada

**Tonta, Vine a rescatarte -.- ** -le contesta Judai cayéndole una gota anime

**Nunca te lo pide que lo hagas! -**exclamo La princesa Ayame enojada

**Aunque me digas que no tengo que hacerlo **-dijo Judai sonriéndole

_**"Tonto"**_ -pensó Ayame Sonriendo

**Plebeyo, Dime ¿Amas a Ayame-Hime? **-pregunto Norfeo celoso

**¿Yo? ¿Amarla? O.O esa tonta claro que no ¬¬ **-dijo Judai confuso y se burlo

**¡Dilo**** Bien! **-replico

**Pues no lo es en realidad tal vez si la ame y eso a ti que te incumbe n/n **-dijo Judai sonriendo confesando que tal vez si la ama a Ayame algo sonrojado

**! Claro que me incumbe yo la amo también! **-dijo Norfeo enojado

**¿****También? ¿Eh? O_O yo dije tal vez es que No estoy seguro -**Dijo Judai sonriendo no estar seguro de que si ama a Ayame y la pobre de Ayame escucho eso

**¿En Serio, Judai? o/o -**pregunto Ayame sorprendida y sonrojada

**¿****Qué cosa? O/O -**pregunto Judai al mirarla sonrojada se sonrojo también pero mucho más que ella

**¿****Tú me amas?** -pregunto Ayame insegura

**Pues yo...no estoy seguro ya dije **-dijo Judai sonriendo y alguien los detiene a Judai y Norfeo

**¿uh? Sho-Kun, Kenzan-Kun, Neechan, Edo-Niisan, Ryou-Niisan, Asuka, Funko, Mom****oe y Manjoume-Kun -**dijo Ayame al ver sus amigos y hermana también para ayudarla

**Maldición antes de que interfieran en mis planes debo hacer esto **-dijo Norfeo enojado que toca la frente de Ayame para que pueda perder la memoria pero se desmaya Ayame y la toma de sus brazos a Ayame

**¡AYAME****! -**gritaron todos

**Nos Veremos otra vez, Yuki Judai ahora mas sufrirás por ella !JAJAJAJAJA! **-Dijo Norfeo desapareciendo con sus sirvientes y Hermano Gemelo

_**"Me la pagaras... ¿Uh? Ayame no dejare que de nuevo que ese Norfeo que secuestre de nuevo no quiero perderte como Perdí a Hikari que ya no existe"**_ -pensó Judai enojado y vio a Ayame desmayada y abraza mucho.

**"**_**a Aniki le recuerda Ayame a Hikari que ella era una ilusión para todos nosotros y creo que Ayame no lo recuerda pero Judai-Aniki salió con Hikari pero la perdió para siempre"**_ -pensaba Sho ya sabiendo los sentimientos de su amigo Judai

Al pasar de las Horas estaban en el Avión para el vuelo de ida a Casa ósea a Japón junto Ayame estaba Judai le tenía Tomada de la mano cada vez que la veía la recordaba a su amada Hikari pero al llegar a Japón bajaron del Avión llevo Judai a Ayame en su espalda y fueron directo a la Isla de la academia de duelo y le avisaron todo al Rector Samejima lo entendió y dejaron a Ayame en su habitación del dormitorio de Ra Yellow pero pasaban las 3 semanas después y Ayame no despertaba se le hacía extraño a todos hasta para Judai pero al despertar Ayame vio a Judai como un extraño que no conoce.

**¿Quién eres tú?**-pregunto Ayame

**¿Eh?** -se extraño Judai

**¿Quién eres?** -pregunto Ayame nuevamente y Judai fue a avisarle esto a todos

**¡¿Qué?! ¡Perdió la Memoria! ** -gritaron todos

**Así parece no me recuerda pregunte sobre ustedes si lo recuerda pero a mí no me recuerda para nada **-dijo Judai analizando por primera vez en su vida

**Vaya esto es malo tendremos que hacer todo lo posible que Ayame te recuerda, Yuki **-decía Sora muy seria

**Si, Sora pero O.O desde cuando me dices Yuki **-dijo Judai que hara todo posible para que Ayame lo recuerde y le pregunto

**Yo Puedo decirte como se me pega la gana ¬¬ **-dice Sora mirando de forma asesina a Judai

**¿Qué Hice Ahora? O_O -**pregunto Judai confuso

**u.u nunca cambias, Aniki **-suspiro Sho

**Neechan ¿Que pasa Aquí? y ¿Quien ese chico de cabello castaño? -**pregunto Ayame confundida

**Ah El es Yuki Judai tal vez no lo recuerdas pero él es un amigo tuyo **–le dijo Sora a su hermana menor que perdió la memoria

**¿En Serio? **_**"Siento que lo conozco pero...en donde y como lo conozco" **_**-**Dijo Ayame preguntándose y se decía en su mente que parece que lo conoce

Mientras se Iban conociendo Judai y Ayame desde el principio ella no podía recordar nada pero pasaban los días pero Justo había una fiesta entretenida pero a Judai lo obligaron a Ir pero con Justamente con Ayame pero parece Ayame no estar interesada en el Baile y lo Mismo Judai aunque los Obligaron a los dos.

****Como Vistieron a Ayame****

1) La Pusieron en la Habitación de Asuka para poderla Maquillarla aunque ella no quisiera estaban Asuka, Sora, Funko y Momoe

2) después se complicaron en el Vestido aunque le pusieron el Vestido más hermoso y un peinado muy bello con Lujosos Zapatos

****Como Vistieron a Judai** **

1) primero los amigos de Judai lo forjaron a ir a la habitación para hacerle sus cambios y después le sacaron la ropa y después Edo y Manjoume trajeron unos Trajes Elegantes.

2) Aunque seguían poniendo el Traje hermoso negro con una flor y su peina muy genial le dieron Zapatos negros geniales

Después era la noche de la Fiesta Ayame suspiraba todo lo que hacia sus amigos pero al ver a Judai vestido con una elegancia pero parece recordar algo.

**¿Judai-san? ¿Eres Tú? **-Dijo Ayame extrañada

**¿Eh? Tu Eres Ayame? **-pregunto Judai extrañado

**Si...Así Parece... ¿Acaso me veo mal? TT_TT **-dijo Ayame Llorando versión Anime

**No, No, No es que te...ves...Linda...con ese...vestido...** -dijo Judai sonrojado al ver a Ayame con ese vestido Hermoso

**Gr...Gracias...Judai-san...tu...también...te...ves ...bien... **-dice Ayame sonrojada y nerviosa

Aunque ya habían pasado muchas cosas no se daba cuenta poco a poco se estaba olvidando de su querida Hikari y queriendo a Ayame mas que una amiga lo único que pudo hacer dudando de sus sentimientos realmente que la abrazo muy fuerte que Ayame se sorprende sonrojada y sus amigos veían esa escenita romántica entre esos dos.

**A...Ayame...se...que...tu...todavía...no...me...re cuerdas...pero...yo..Ya...no...Pienso...en..Hikari ...sino...en...ti...solo...te...amo...a...ti...por ...favor...recuerda...todo….**decía Judai muy sonrojado enamorado de la chica que es su amiga

al escuchar esas palabras en la mente de Ayame empezaba a recordar todo en su vida hasta que recordó que ella ama a Judai lloro y le correspondió el abrazo a Judai y después de ese abrazo Ayame miro fijamente a Judai.

**Yo...también...te...amo...Judai... -**decía Ayame Llorando mirándolo fijamente

**Ayame...te...amo...**-decía Judai acercándose al rostro de la joven de castaño por unos segundos después le dio un beso en los labios

"_Las Memorias Perdidas volvieron gracias al amor que tenia Judai hacia a Ayame" _

"_Jamás una persona Olvida el Amor que se sienten lo tienen en su interior" _

**Nota de la Autora: **_Bueno He escrito esta Historia desde hace Tiempo no he podido subirlo así que espero que les guste así "Hikari" es un Memoria de Judai y sus amigos porque era un simple Espíritu fue el primer amor de Judai espero que les Gustado… _


End file.
